


The Frozen Sun

by MadQueen



Series: RTAH Fics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dark God Ryan Haywood, Gen, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: Time is broken. At first, your village rejoices! No more monsters, no more long nights!Then the horror sets in when you realize that the wheat isn't growing, the animals aren't giving birth. The rain has ceased. In less than a moment, your entire village will be wiped from the map.People take to praying to the gods for help, but you decide there is another solution.
Series: RTAH Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017013
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Frozen Sun

**Author's Note:**

> is this based off the fact Ryan forgot to restart time in the newest (2019) fishing jamboree? Maybe. 
> 
> https://alphatwohaywood.tumblr.com/post/188022717253/ryan-just-casually-mentioning-that-he-froze-time
> 
> I made a post about it and then decided to go ahead and write a lil something something for it. Hell yeah.

Time was broken. The unmoving sun was stuck in the air above you, as glaring as it had been since it'd frozen so long ago… or, alternatively, if you considered the fact time wasn't passing- you guessed it wasn't that long ago. 

...In reality, it'd been a week, if you had to guess, since the moon had risen in the sky and allowed for sleep to come easily. 

On about the second day, you realized with horror- there wasn't any rain. Nor would there ever be rain ever again, not for however long time was frozen. 

Your village, about 700 strong, didn't have much of an issue in the first few days. After all, what's wrong with a constantly sunny day? With no nightfall, there would be no monsters. Nothing but sunny skies to have infinite hours of farming and hunting with.

No, the monsters you had to deal with were far more subtle than that.

The crops didn't grow. The animals didn't have children. However long they waited, it didn't change. Their bellies may be emptying by some feat, and their skin may be getting destroyed by the harsh sun, but everything else? Unchanging. 

Everyone took to the temples, quick to pray to their gods in order to try and fix… well, all of it.

Jack, please, let my crops grow.

Lindsay, please, let my animals give birth.

Michael, please, let me be successful on my hunt.

Gavin, please, let it rain once more every second day.

And so many other various pleas- so desperate to fix just any aspect of it. If only they would grant you just one thing fixed, anything, you think you would survive.

...Their prayers were ignored. The gods didn't care about you all, not really. That's what you discovered.

Eventually, after about a month the river dried up from irrigation in a vain attempt to force some crops to grow.

By month two, you had lost several friends.

By month six, you'd lost nearly your entire village.

On the eve of the seventh month anniversary of the unmoving sun, you took it upon yourself to travel. Travel to the unspoken lands, the ones far to the East where the gods' cove laid near the ocean. 

You left in what would've been the middle of the night, if time were still moving, what little supplies your parents could spare were brought with you on the trip. 

One of the things you were more proud of bringing with you was one of the weapons from the former royal armory turned church- a sword forged of diamonds that was originally wielded by none other than the former Mad King turned god.

It was worn down- it hadn't been touched in centuries and it still had blood crusted at the tip from where he'd slain thousands. It had barely more than a few blows within it, but you didn't particularly care. It would be enough.

You had a feeling you knew exactly who was behind all this. Someone who didn't care about humans as nearly as much as the others, his apathy being far more extreme when you consider the niceties the others have gifted you. 

… The last few decades in your village hadn't been... his favorite. You no longer battled in the thunder dome, you no longer sacrificed villagers to the minotaur he'd created, you… you just weren't as bloodthirsty as he wished for you to be.

And you knew exactly who HE was. The dark god. The only one powerful enough to stop time itself. In the end, he would kill you all with barely more than a moment passing. A moment of defiance in itself against your actions. You can almost hear his voice, his declaration to the masses.

'You want a bloodless death? One born of starvation and famine rather than war and bloodshed? Then take it. Live it. Die by it.'

You gripped the sword in your hands and reached for your compass to ensure you were heading in the correct direction. 

If it was bloodshed that he wanted, then it would be bloodshed that he would get. 

You wouldn't stop until you made it to Ryan's throne room. You wouldn't stop until you had Ryan's head on a plate. It may not be enough to feed your starving village, but you know for a fact it'd satisfy your unadulterated wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! I don't know if I will ever write more in this AU, I just think different versions of God!Ryan are neat.


End file.
